naruto kami's enforcer
by superzilla2016
Summary: naruto died at the age of thirteen at the Valley of the end and in heaven he becomes kami's greatest warrior...he becomes her enforcer...among otherthings...narutoxankoxkamixyami


**KAMI'S ENFORCER**

 **and here is my next story I hope you all liked it.**

 **Now I will say this the reason I wrote this is because ive red a lot of stories where naruto dies but come back as someone ellse so here is my version.**

 **WARRNING WILL HAVE RELIGIOUS QUOTES SO ANY RELIGION SENSITIVE PEOPLE RED AT YOUR OWN RISK**

It was a pleasant day in the afterlife I would describe it but the beauty of heaven is unthinkable to human imagination. Walking down the golden road was a tall man. Wearing heavy white golden armor and yellow gold trim. His cape was crimson red, on his back was an evil looking scythe.

The shaft was silver buy was littered with black veins that pulsed red at the tip was a human skull the blade coming out of its mouth is chiped and crimson red and gives off enough heat to melt steal.

At left hip was a straight sword the blade was ocean blue the guard was golden the handle was silver with red tasle at the end.

On his right hip was something out of place it was a huge nine barrel S.A.A colt 45 magnum revolver on the handle was a picture of a fox and the metal of the gun was crimson red

For his looks however he has long golden blond hair that went down the his shoulder blades fierce blue eyes. Three whisker marks on each cheek that's right this warrior is naruto uzumaki-namikaze and.

Enforcer of kami should a problem in heaven or hell arise that her angels cant handle she calls him.

That was the reward/apology gift kami gave him. For his hard work and the childhood he had. Plus for killing him off early for you see he died at the age of thirteen.

He died at the valley of the end getting a chidori through the chest twice and. Thrown to the bottom of the lake and drowned...that was not fun. Now everyone when they get to heaven normally just chills and hangs out with there family and loved ones they lost in life. But not naruto when he asked to be a solder kami made him her strongest warrior traind by her, her sister yami, her brother shinigami, his parents minato and kushina, and his grandfather hiruzen sarutobi.

But right now he was on his way to get a mission from kami. Something big was going on in the mortal relm...it had to be, the last time she called him was when hell got taken over by evil, man eating, red eyed bunnies.

(THEY EXCIST I TELL YOU!)

He still has the teeth marks when one bit him in the ass. What made it worse was the ever horny yami tried to make him feel better. She wont get the hint that if she wants him shes gonna have to wait till his love dies and talks to her.

Yes that's right naruto had a secret girlfriend in life she was the only one to understand his pain. For she went through the same thing oh how depressed she probably was when she found out about his death. He cant wait to hold her in his arms again...among other things.

He still has the bite marks...she can get really rough.

(its pretty bad when the marks are with you in death)

When he finally got to kami's office he bowed polightlly "good day kami-chan" he said with his foxy grin kami...her beauty surpassed everyones only matched by the beauty of her sister yami. Her skin sky blue her eyes looked like a golden byakugan, her hair looked to be made of pure silver, her kimono made from the finest silk of heaven, wich was forest green with brown trim and open to show a good amount of cleavage.

"good day naru-kun...now I bet your wondering why your here" at this he nods "i have been watching your home village of konoha...and im not happy naruto." she said in a serious tone 'oh shit the last time she was this pissed was when jiji peeked on her in the hot springs and got cought...then his wife found out...he never walked the same again' thought naruto.

"whats going on kami-sama" he said getting serious "whats going on is konoha has changed tsunade is no longer in office... and they are using the kunoichi they dubed as useless or traitors as sex slaves." at this naruto started to panic...what if they got his love "dont worry **she** is still untouched". "good if anyone thinks they can touch her I **will** use kyuubi"

'damn he didnt even use kyuubi on those bunnies so if he threatens to use it to protect her...he must truly love her.' "when do I leave" he asked wanting to see her again of course kami knew this and said "immediately" she said as a portal opens up.

And he walks through and ends up in the dessert he puts on his. Helmet to cover his head so people he knows wont know who he is. It took him a few hours but he made it and when he got there. He saw a group of people talking and.

When he got there he instantlly recognized four of the people one girl he recognized instantly. She had shot pink hair a big forehead a red shirt with a peach skirt with black biker shorts underneath...oh and shes still as flat chested as a ten year old boy.

He recognized her as sakura haruno

One man wearing anbu style pants with a kunai puch on hisright leg. Blue sandals with tape covering the rest of his leg. A blue long sleaved shirt with the red uzumaki symbol on his shoulder and a standerd green vest and. A blue mask covering up most of his face. His konoha headband covering the rest but one eye. And had gravity defying silver hair.

This was kakashi hatake.

The last guy had black hair in the shape of a ducks ass. His bangs so long they went down the the middle of his neck. black shin warmers ~?~. Dark blue short pants. A blue skirt held on by a purple rope and also behind him held by the rope belt is a sword. And a light greyish white over coat ~i have no clue what its called~

this was sasuke uchiha.

and the last was a girl with blond hair tied into four pigtails. She wore a long black kimono with a red waist band and black sandals.

This was temari sister to his best friend gaara.

He walks past the group to head on in to suna. But he was stopped by temari "excuse me sir but I cannot allow you to enter the village." she said as she stepped in front of him. "may I ask why" asked naruto confused

"we are currently in lock down...our kazekage was kidnapped" she explained worry and sadness clearly in her voice and at this naruto gets pissed (how dare they attack gaara I will destroy whoever did it)

"what If I offer my services to get gaara back for free." he said "how did you know gaara was our kazekage...and for that matter how do you know gaara" asked temari.

At this naruto turns around to walk away "trade secret" and with that a pair of white angel wings came out of his back. Whith that he flew off "who was that" asked sakura haruno "i dont care hes nothing compare to me" ~do I have to say it~. "you got that right sasuke-kun!" screech the howler monkey.

With naruto it took no time at all to find the cave. All he had to do was touch the boulder that blocked the entrance before it blew up. And he walked in to see a giant statue with its hands up with a giant ugly head behind them.

"deidara I thought you said you werent followed" said a man with spiky hair and light purple eyes as naruto looked aroun he saw ten people one on each fingure of the hands "so thats what happened to shinju's body" said an excited naruto and then he grabbed his scythe and twirled it abit before going into his stance "now im only going to ask this once...let gaara go and you will live." he said preparing to attack "yea right why dont you go suck a cock you ass hat!ahahahaha" yelled/laughed a shadow with a three bladed scythe "you must be jashin's chosen...pee-dan was it?" he asked

at this the jashinist got pissed "it **hi** dan! **Hidan!** " yelled hidan "and you speack as if you know jashin-sama...are you a..." he got interupted "no I am the strongest angel in kami-sama's army...i am her enforcer" he said with great pride and joy.

"yeah right you must be insane to think that..." said a shadow with green eyes and no pupils and the whites of his eyes are red and with that his pair of angel wings came back out shocking everyone. ( **I forgot to say he got rid of them when her arrived)**

"ill ask again stop this at once and hand gaara over and you will be spared." he said with more authority and when he saw deidara who he is still wondering if its a dud or a girl. And a man scorpion...thing the good thing is the jutsu stopped.

And with this naruto sped towards his targets deidaras partner launches a barrage a poisoned needles at naruto. While naruto starts to spin his scythe at high speeds infront of him.

Deflecting and redirecting all the needles towards deidara. Though he had to doge or throw bombs at the needles so he doesn't get hit. While flying on one of his birds and out of the smoke of one of the explosions naruto came out and.

Sliced deidara's bird so it would explode fortunately he got away in time. Only to doge a giant fireball that was bigger than him. It was so hot it was melting the rock. But he wasnt fast enough and it got his right arm and that half of him got severe burns. Eventually the paind was so bad his heart gave out.

And he was dead and naruto bows his head in prayer

"ashes to ashes...dust to dust you are nothing more than dust and dust you shall return. Amen. ( **I love hellsing...i dont own by the way)**

He looks up to see his last opponent and puts his scythe away and draws his gun. "I normally don't use this weapon but right now I don't care about what happens."

With that he uses his thumb to flip a switch on the gun. And held down the trigger they saw particles of energy gathering in the barrel of his weapon and. Using his high speed he moved underneath his opponent.

Then releases it and a giant beam red energy at high speeds and blew his opponent into the sky obliterating him. Its a good thing kami moved the sun quite a ways so it wouldn't get destroyed.

 **To team kakashi**

they looked up to the sky to see that giant beam of light. The four member tam since they had to take chiyo the suna elder. The power behind such an attack left them in awe. Then sakura pointed out "did the sun just move" she asked using chakra to protect there eyes they looked at the sun to see it move back into alignment.

"yes sakura...yes it did" stated kakashi

while this was going on sasuke was thinking along a different line. (what power...i **must** have it to beat... **him** )

 **back with naruto**

He holstered his gun and moved towards gaara. He bends down and checks his pulse only to find none. At this pearl gates came out of the ground and kami walks out seeing her naruto runs to her and bows.

"kami-sama what are you doing here." he asked at this kami sends him a gental smile "relax naru-kun I'm here to bring gaara back to life. She said as she hold on to his arm to raise him up.

She walks over to gaara and bends over making sure naruto looks at her ass and shakes it a little and revives gaara. Naruto blushes loking at kami shake her ass. At him he loves and is devoted to his girlfreind. But he cant help but stare for this plane its only been three years since his death...but to him its been 300.

Now 300 years with no sex...he is a very frustrated male. Now gara is wakeing and he sees kami. "are you an angel" he asks still grogy. At this kami smile and shakes her head "no my dear child I am kami I revived you as a favor for naru-kun" she said as she gives gaara her hand to help him up.

"you said you brought me back for naruto...is he alright." "yes hes fine infact hes my stronges warrior... my enforcer should a problem arise my archangels cant handle I call him" at this gaara smile happy to hear his friend do so well in heaven.

And at this naruto grabs him by the shoulder and teleports in a flury of white feathers. And kami leaves through her portal at this team kakashi has arrived to see the room empty bu what was left of the battale that was held there.

Naruto drops gaara off at the village entrance giving him to his sister temari who has a large platoon of sand shinobi he wishes at this gaara speaks "who are you" at this naruto looks at him and said "I am nine out of nine brothers and sisters my fox is my partner in battle I have a brother who has a one tanuki" he said as he flew towards a new village (its good to see you again...naruto) he thought as he caught on his hidden message.

And in a blink of an eye naruto sees what happened to konoha. He could see the crime and smell the stench of wickedness.

But he was on a mission hi just got to her window to see she was in the middle of a party his love was heavelly drinking

 **IN THE APARTMENT**

"anko you need to stop if drink anymore you would die of alcohol poisoning." said anko's best friend who had long black hair and ruby red eyes "AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW! AT LEST **YOUR** MAN IS STILL AROUND...YOU DIDNT HAVE TO WATCH AS **YOUR** LOVE WAS MURDERED INFRONT OF YOU...Y-YO-YOU DI-DIDNT..." at this kurinai hugs her friend as she cried her heart out at this naruto now knew how much he ment to her he opens the window and enters which puts everyone on guard.

He walk to anko and puts his hand on her head and ruflls her hair. At this anko got mad only **one** man is aloud to do that. "now hebi-hime dont cry im here" he said as he wrapped his arms around her at this she was shocked beyond relief **only** one man has ever called her that.

So with shakey hands she reched up and took off his helmet and almost everyone feinted at the sight before them. Naruto uzumaki alive again "f-fo-foxy-k-kun" she stutters as the tears were once again falling and smothers her face in hs armor clad chest.

Naruto moved over to the couch with anko sitting on his lap refusing to let go

 **2 HOURS LATER**

"awww my pooor wittle foxy-kun getting bit on the butt by a mean little rabbit" said anko as she cuddled with he dead lover drawing circles on his armored chest. Every one though they were so cute but then something odd happened .

A portal opened up and out walked two beautiful women walk up anruto looks at them " cant you two wait like at least a month before this" at this anko get a dangerous look in her eye " naruto...who are they" she asked with a sweet smile that promised pain if she didnt like his answer.

"they blue skined one is my boss kami th other is yami...they have feelings for me but I told them that wether I get with them or not is up to you they even said you would be the head girl." he said nervous.

"i seeee" she said as she looked at yami. Her skin caramel color her eyes are like kami's but hers was pitch black instead of gold but unlike kami she had a red glowing slit pupil she had black lipstick on she was withouta doubt beautifull.

"ok I agree to share him with you two" she hardly had the chance to finish before she was tackled off naruto by yami who dragged him to the back bed room.

At this everyone sweat drops "sorry about that yami has been hungry for naruto for 200 years since he saved hell from the bunnies" said kami as she help anko up.

"no matter what she did he would always excape her...me I just gave him jerk off material" she said as she grinned the all of a sudden they hear yami scream. After that everyone leaves and kami and anko go to the back room to be with the man they loved.

 **And thats it sorry about my other naruto story im still having trouble with it. But once I figure out what im gonna do with the story ill get back to it I promis.**


End file.
